The Amazing World of Gumball: Crossover Edition
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Gumball is in an all out war with the Decepticons, Serpentine, Separatists, and more
1. The Rise of Thier Demise

**I'm not going to lie to you, but this is going to be a really long fanfiction. I have no idea how many chapters are going to be on here, but I'll try to make it as awesome as possible. I should warn you that this fanfiction contains a whole bunch of crossovers so I hope that you enjoy it.**

Gumball Journal entry #1: Date 9/15/12

"_I can't believe that this all had to happen. I was about to ask Penny out on a date, but then they came and ruined everything."_

(Earlier this morning.)

Gumball walked down the stairs looking all happy and excited with flowers in his hand until he was surprisingly caught by his brother Darwin.

"Hi Gumball." Darwin said.

"Hi Darwin." Gumball said as he went from a happy mood to a surprised mood.

"What's with the flowers?" Darwin asked. He already knew what they were for, but he decided to ask anyway.

"What these…oh these are for Penny, I'm finally going to ask her out." Gumball said with relief.

"Hold on what if Tobias comes and ruins everything?"

Gumball didn't think about that, but Darwin was right. If Tobias comes he will ruin everything, but Gumball wanted to ask her out now more than ever so he decided to take that chance.

"If he does then I'll ask Penny if we could talk about this somewhere else." Gumball said hoping that it would work.

"Well good luck then." After that Gumball went out the door and when he did Darwin said in a tearfully joyful mood "They grow up so fast."

It took a while, but Gumball finally made it to the Pizza Shop where Penny was. Penny was with her friends Molly, Carmen, and Carrie. Gumball didn't care if Penny's friends were there the only thing that mattered to him was asking Penny out on a date so he went for it.

"Hey Penny look Gumball holding some flowers coming right here." Molly said pointing at him.

"I think I know what that means." Carmen said.

After hearing that Penny felt both happy and embarrassed at Carmen's comment then she replied "Shut Up."

"Hi Penny." Gumball said in a cheerful mood.

"Hi Gumball." Penny said in a cheerful mood.

"So Penny I thought about it and…" Gumball kneeled down and held up the flowers. "…will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" Gumball asked hoping that she would say yes.

Penny was so love struck that she nearly couldn't breathe, the only thing in her life that she wanted to happen is finally happening, but before she could give him her answer a mysterious wind came and a bunch of clouds came rolling in.

"I didn't know there was going to be a storm today." Molly said.

"That's because there's not suppose to be a storm today." Carrie said wondering what was going on.

After that they all saw something falling from the sky. They weren't sure about it, but they thought they saw 2 giant robots fighting. One of them was red and blue with glowing blue eyes and the other was grey with glowing red eyes and they heard both of them talking.

"You're not going to win this time Megatron."

"Correction you're the one that's not going to win Prime."

After that the only thing that Gumball said was "This can't be good."

**Well there's the first crossover The Amazing World of Gumball and Transformers, but there are more coming and there might be more on the next chapter I hope you think that this is totally awesome.**


	2. Gumball and Optimus Prime

**Welcome to chapter 2 now I bet you're thinking to yourself "Man that first chapter was short." Well I just started this thing and I'm not good at stuff like putting more words in it other than that this fanfiction is still awesome so hang in there.**

Optimus Prime and Megatron finally hit the ground, but they kept on fighting while everyone was running.

"Give up Prime you won't win this time." Megatron said.

"That's where you're wrong, just because that your team is dead doesn't make you stronger than me." Optimus said.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to my team, because this ends now."

Megatron pinned Optimus to the ground and started hitting him repeatedly. On the other side of the battle Gumball and Penny was hiding inside the pizza shop hoping that none of them would find them.

"What are those things?" Gumball asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Penny responded.

Megatron kept on hitting Optimus, but then out of a blank of void Penny asked "Don't you think we should help the red and blue one, I mean after all he doesn't seem like a bad guy?"

"Well if you think we should then I don't have a problem with that." Gumball responded.

Optimus couldn't take it anymore take it anymore, one more hit and he would be done for, but before Megatron could attack him one more time Gumball grabbed a pizza tray and threw it at Megatron's face causing Megatron to turn his attention to Gumball.

"OK maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Gumball said as he backed away in fear.

Megatron faced Gumball and then he thought that Gumball would be a problem, but before Megatron could do anything Optimus punched him the face causing him to lose balance, then Optimus got up, loaded his arm canon, and fired.

"Don't think that this is over I will have a new team and then you will suffer." After Megatron said that a mysterious light appeared around him, then he disappeared. Optimus was wondering where he went, but before he did anything else he faced Gumball.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Gumball Christopher Watterson." Gumball responded.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said.

"Autobot, Cybertron, just tell us what's going on here." Penny said.

"I see you're not familiar with this, you see for years we've been at war with the Decepticons, the leader of the Decepticons is the one you just saw, his name is Megatron and I need to stop him." Optimus said.

"That sounds intense, I feel sorry for you." Penny said.

"There's no reason for you to feel sorry for I already know what I must do and that is to find the rest of my team and stop him." Optimus said as he was about to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Gumball asked.

"To call forth the rest of my team that are here in this town of Elmore." Optimus said.

"Wait a second they're here." Gumball said in a surprised.

"They've been here for a while now." Optimus took a deep breath then, he added "A few earth weeks ago we were in search for the rest of the Decepticons, but by the time we were in the solar system Megatron was already expecting us and when we arrived he made my teams transporting program offline, paralyzed them, and sent them to earth but, before I could do anything Megatron was already gone. It took me a long time, but I finally made it to earth, but by the time I reached the planets atmosphere Megatron caught me off guard, it turned out to be a trap and fell for it."

Gumball and Penny stood there with their mouths open, because they thought that, that was the most shocking story they ever heard.

"I would have been dead right if it wasn't for you throwing that object at him and for that I say thank you and I owe you what you earthlings call a "life debt".

**Shocking isn't Optimus Prime owing Gumball a life debt. Anyway I thank you for reading this and sorry that there isn't any new crossovers for the moment.**


	3. The legend of Unicron

**Welcome to chapter 3, I should tell you something I'm planning on bringing a character from another crossover here. I'm not going to tell you what it is you'll just find out for yourself anyway lets get on with this.**

"You owe me a life debt, for what." Gumball wasn't sure if he heard this right.

"For throwing that object at Megatron so he would focus on you instead of me so I could stop him from trying to kill me." Optimus said.

"It was nothing." Gumball said."

"Now allow me to summon the rest of my team." Optimus raised his hand in the sky and shot a homing missile in the sky.

It was a little while before Gumball and Penny's family finally made it to where they are.

"GUMBALL." Nicole said in an extremely worried tone.

"PENNY." Mr. Fitzgerald said in an extremely worried tone.

Before they could hug them they saw Optimus Prime and freaked out.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Richard screamed.

"Guys it's OK he's a good guy." Penny said trying to calm them down.

"Penny get away from that thing." Mr. Fitzgerald demanded.

"Gumball you too." Nicole demanded.

"Guys Penny is telling the truth."

"I do assure you they are telling the truth." Optimus said.

Nicole still didn't believe it and said "Give us one reason why we should believe you."

"Because if it wasn't true then they would already be dead." Optimus said trying to make them realize that it was the truth.

"He does have a point there." Richard said.

After that 4 vehicles appeared a yellow camaro, an SUV, a Hummer, and a sedan. They thought they were regular vehicles and were wondering why they were there, but when they didn't think anything else could go weird they transformed into robots just like Optimus Prime.

"What the heck is going on here?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked after he saw them transform "And who are they?"

"Allow me to introduce them, this here is Jazz."

"This looks like a good place to kick it." Jazz jumped and land on the Watterson's car.

"Did he just jump on our car?" Anais said.

"Lets just ignore that happened." Nicole tried to ignore what happened.

"Our weapon specialist Iron-Hide."

Iron-Hide aimed his arm canons at Gumball and Penny "You feeling lucky punk."

"Easy Iron-Hide you know we don't harm people from earth."

"Just kidding I just wanted to show them my canons." Iron-Hide switched his canons back to his hands.

"I think they are awesome." Gumball said.

"Our medical officer Ratchet."

"According to these calculations the young blue cat wishes to mate the young peanut."

After that Gumball and Penny blushed and backed away.

"And my strongest warrior Bumblebee."

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle I'm stilling working on them." Ratchet said.

"You didn't answer Mr. Fitzgerald's question." Darwin said.

"Yes like I said what's going on here." Mr. Fitzgerald asked again.

"They're in a war, another robot named Megatron was about to kill him, and Gumball saved his life." Penny answered.

Nicole couldn't believe, but she knew that Penny was telling the truth "Gumball you really saved his life."

"Yes I guess." Gumball answered.

"And I owe him a life debt." Optimus said.

"Wait hold on you said that some there's a robot on this planet named Megatron, so where is he." Darwin wondered.

"Well he's got to be looking for something here, but what?" Penny asked.

"Optimus is there something you're not telling us." Nicole wanted to know and thought that Optimus would know.

"About 500 years ago the Decepticons have crossed paths with this planet. The Decepticons and people of earth were at war and the one leading the Decepticons was one of the most powerful of them named Unicron. The people of earth one the battle and killed Unicron and sealed his lifeless body somewhere on earth."

"Well maybe that's what Megatron's after, but why would Megatron go after someone that's already dead?" Darwin asked.

"Well what if this robot named Unicron isn't dead?" Anais asked.

Optimus didn't think about it, but he thought what if he isn't dead. "Then we need to find out were he is now."

**I'm not sure if that was another crossover, but it was Unicron from the animated cartoon Transformer Prime. In the next chapter the find one person that they didn't expect would them.**


	4. Shocking truth

**Thank you, for sticking around to still see the story. I'll be honest with you, I'm to try to make the longest fanfiction and I have no idea how all of you will think about it, probably nothing, best case scenario it might be on the next TAWOG awards, worst case it'll be deleted which I will understand. Also sorry if I was gone for awhile I'll do my best to not do that again, but I really can't promise you that, anyway here's chapter 4 and enjoy.**

Somewhere on another part of the world.

Megatron was getting ready for the preparations of Unicron's resurrection.

"Now for one last thing." Megatron grabbed something from his chest "With this Unicron will finally be awakened and shall do my bidding."

Back in Elmore.

"Guys there you are where were you?"

Everybody turned around and saw Carrie, but before they could say anything to her Carrie saw the Autobots and was afraid.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS?" Carrie asked hoping that they weren't evil.

"It's a long story, but the important thing to know is they're not evil." Gumball said trying to calm her down.

"Well that's a relief." Carrie said calming down.

"Where were we, the question should where were you, I mean since this thing started you, Molly, and Carmen disappeared?" Penny asked?

"Almost everyone evacuated to the school." Carrie said.

"Then we better head over there and maybe we might be able to find something that could help get to the bottom of all this." Mr. Fitzgerald said as he headed to his car.

"The school is this way, follow us." Nicole said to the Autobots.

"Very well then." Optimus said.

After that the Autobots transformed into vehicles and the Watterson's, Carrie and Fitzgerald's got into their cars and drove off.

Later on at Elmore Junior High.

All the students, their parents, and the staff members were discussing what was going on then the Watterson's, the Fitzgerald's and Carrie made to the school.

"Let's head to the library, maybe we'll find a book that explains about this." Anais said.

"About what?"

They all turned around and saw Ms. Simian.

"What does it matter to you Simian?" Nicole said angry at her.

"It doesn't, but tell me anyway." Ms. Simian said.

"If we tell you, you might think we're crazy." Darwin said.

"I believe everybody crazy, now out it what is it?" Ms. Simian demanded.

"You know what let's just tell her and get it over with." Mr. Fitzgerald said trying to get everybody to finish this conversation so they can move on.

Gumball took a deep breath and said "OK look there's this alien robot named Megatron which we believe is called a Decepticon and he's going to try and do something to take over the world and I recall it something to do with this other alien robot that's been here for like 500 years named Unicron."

After hearing the word Decepticon and the name Unicron, Ms. Simian nearly freaked out since she knew what they were talking about.

"Quick follow me." Ms Simian said dragging everyone to her class room.

"What is it?" Penny asked wondering why she was acting like this all of a sudden.

"I'll explain once we get to my classroom."

They made it to the classroom and Ms. Simian grabbed a phone.

"PRINCIPAL BROWN GET DOWN HERE NOW." Ms. Simian said while freaking out.

"Calm down Ms. Simian now tell me what is it." Principal Brown said.

"UNICRON IS COMING BACK."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Principal Brown said hanging up and freaking out.

"Why are you guys freaking out all Gumball said was just saying about what was going on and I'm pretty sure it can be stopped." Penny said trying to calm her down.

"If Unicron is involved in this then this thing that's going can't be stopped." Ms. Simian said.

"Why what are talking about?" Richard asked.

"And how do you know Unicron?" Carrie asked.

"Do you know about the war against the Decepticons 500 years ago." Ms. Simian.

"Yeah we just learned that today." Gumball said.

"Well Principal Brown and I were apart of that war." Ms. Simian said.

They were all surprised at the point of them screaming "YOU AND PRINCIPAL BROWN WERE IN THE WAR."

**Surprised you didn't I well yes they were in the war. I bet none of you know this, but Ms. Simian is over 700 years old, but I don't know how old Principal Brown is so I just assumed. Anyway that was chapter and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Rise of Unicron

**This is it, the time has come and what is it…you know I'm not going to tell you, because if I did then it would be a spoiler alert. OK here's the thing I'm going to make the longest chapter I made for this fanfiction for now. That's right I'm going there, but don't let this get in the way of what's more important and that is this being the longest fanfiction, so anyway welcome to chapter 5.**

Gumball Journal entry # 2

"_Who would've thought that saving an alien robot from being killed would've sent me on a great adventure with my friends. I just hope that I don't see Unicron for a while after our first encounter."_

(Earlier that day.)

"How come you didn't tell anybody that you and Principal Brown were in a war with alien robots?" Richard asked.

"Because we promised each other that we would never speak of this again as long as Unicron won't bother us anymore, until now." Ms. Simian said before realizing "Wait a second how do you know about Unicron."

"They learned form us."

Ms. Simian looked out the window and to her surprise she saw the Autobots but didn't freak out.

"Before you freak out, they're not evil." Gumball said hoping that she wouldn't freak out.

"Don't I know they're not evil." Ms. Simian said.

"Wait how do you know that they're not evil." Anais said.

"Because the last time I saw a Decepticon they had red eyes, these guys have blue eyes." Ms. Simian said.

"I guess that makes sense." Gumball said.

Like a bolt of lightning Principal Brown came in through the door.

"OK I'm here." Principal Brown looked at everyone else in the room "And what are they doing here."

"They are the ones that told us that about Unicron." Ms. Simian said.

"Never thought I would say this, but for the first time you guys are important." Principal Brown said.

"Also may we introduce our new friends the Autobots?" Penny said pointing at the Autobots.

Principal Brown looked out the window and saw the Autobots and was somewhat excited.

"Autobots…there was one time I saw an Autobot and that was during the war." Principal Brown said reminding Ms. Simian and surprising the others.

"That's right, we had help from Autobots in the war." Ms. Simian said.

"What…Optimus is this true?" Gumball asked.

"Yes it is, for we have encountered this planet long before the war." Optimus said.

"So what do you two know about Unicron?" Nicole asked Ms. Simian and Principal Brown.

"All his powers, his weaknesses, and his location." Principal Brown said.

"We need that location, so where is he." Optimus demanded.

"He's at the Grand Canyon." Ms. Simian said.

"We thank you for your help, now excuse us." Optimus said about to leave.

"Wait can we come with?" Gumball asked, but before Optimus could answer he added "Plus remember you owe me a life debt."

"Also you can't find the place where Unicron is buried without our help." Ms. Simian added.

Optimus didn't want to admit, but he really can't find out where Unicron is without their help, so he said "Alright all of you can come, but when we find Megatron you all need to stay out of our way, got it."

"We got it." After that Optimus used one of his special powers and transported to the Grand Canyon.

At the Grand Canyon.

"So this is the Grand Canyon." Carrie said.

"So many memories here, right Ms. Simian?" Principal Brown asked.

"I try to forget about this stupid war, but yes there are many memories here." Ms. Simian responded.

"Since this is the Grand Canyon how are we supposed to find Megatron?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

The second he finished asking the clouds in the sky were swirling in one part of the Grand Canyon.

"I guess we follow where the clouds go." Optimus said.

"Finally I've been waiting to keep Megatron's butt once again." Jazz said.

"Yeah let's go" Gumball said.

"Hold it right there, I told that once we get here that all of you would stay out of our way." Optimus said stopping Gumball.

"But…"

"Gumball I know I owe you a life debt, but this is something very dangerous for all of you to overcome."

"But…"

"No more discussion."

"But…"

"Gumball we can't interfere with this, besides we already promised we wouldn't get in their way." Nicole said.

Gumball wanted to help, but since even his mother wouldn't let he took a deep breath and said "Alright we'll stay behind."

"I'm sorry Gumball, but this is for the best." Optimus said before he and the Autobots left to fight Megatron.

"This isn't fair, the last time he fought Megatron he nearly died." Gumball said in an angry mood.

"Gumball we're going to help them." Nicole surprisingly said.

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, but I only said that just to get them off our backs long enough to figure something out." Nicole said.

"OK so what do we do?" Darwin asked.

"Principal Brown and I have an idea, but we need time." Ms. Simian said.

Ms. Simian and Principal Brown left the area and the others went over to where the Autobots were while hiding from them.

Unicron's resting area.

"At last, the universe will be mine." Megatron said.

"Not so fast Megatron." Optimus said interrupting Megatron. "You might as well face it, you failed again."

"This is where you're wrong Prime" Megatron stopped what he was doing and said "DECEPTICONS BEGIN THE ATTACK."

After he said that two more Decepticons appeared.

"Shockwave and Soundwave, guess we got our work cut out for us. Autobots roll out." Optimus said.

After that they all fought Shockwave and Soundwave while Gumball and the others were still hiding.

"What are we going to do we have to help them." Darwin said in a worried mood.

While the Autobots and the Decepticons were fighting a mysterious energy blast fired out of nowhere and hit the Decepticons. When Gumball and the others were trying to find out where that blast came from they saw Ms. Simian and Principal Brown in different types of uniforms and holding a mysterious weapon.

"We've still got it." Principal Brown said.

"So this is what you guys were talking about." Nicole asked.

"That's right, we've got more right here, and here put these uniforms on it'll help out." Ms. Simian said.

They all put on the uniforms and grabbed some weapons.

"Now this is cool" Gumball said.

"Now let's kill those Decepticons." Principal Brown said.

They all charged in the battle shooting the Decepticons.

"What are you doing here I thought I told to stay put." Optimus said.

"After your last battle with Megatron you think we were going to say no on this." Penny said.

After their battle Megatron finally dug up Unicron.

"You failed Prime, you thought that letting you battle these two was my plan, my plan was to distract you long enough for me to dig Unicron out of his eternal slumber." Optimus said.

"Good luck trying to wake him up." Ms. Simian said.

Megatron grabbed the thing out of his chest "So you think, with this…" Megatron raised his arm holding the thing that would awaken Unicron "…he'll finally to my bidding."

Megatron stuck the thing into Unicron awakening him.

"What have you done Megatron, don't you realize that you just awakened an unspeakable force that can't be controlled." Optimus said.

"RISE UNICRON, RISE AND SERVE ME FOR I HAVE AWAKENED YOU." Megatron said.

Unicron woke up and to everybody's surprise he bowed to Megatron saying "Oh great one I thank you for awakening me and I shall serve you."

Then out of nowhere something else from the Grand Canyon shot out of the ground and right in the middle of the fight. It was an Autobot, but small and strong.

"You." Said the mysterious Autobot.

"I thought you have perished looks like I'll have to finish you once and for all." Unicron said.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to me."


	6. Young Autobot

**Unicron, mysterious autobot, and secret lives what's going on with them. Only I know, but I'm not telling you, because I don't want to give out spoiler alerts. I bet right now you're thinking to yourself TheBestGamer is it necessary to make the longest fanfiction ever well let me answer that question with a question who wants this to be one of the greatest fanfictions made. Well anyway welcome to chapter 6.**

The mysterious autobot transformed his arm into a fusion cannon.

"You better start saying prayers Unicron."

"To bad you're not going to be alive to tell the story of this." Unicron said after attacking him.

"Here let us help you" Carrie said.

"No I need to do this alone."

"Lower life forms what are you doing here this is between me and Young Autobot." Unicron said.

"Young Autobot?" Principal Brown and Ms. Simian said in a surprised and memorable mood.

Carrie armed her weapon, aimed it at Unicron, and said "Why don't you make us."

"If you interfere then you are an enemy." Unicron said.

Unicron was powering up electricity out of his and was aiming at Carrie.

"LOOK OUT." Darwin said pushing Carrie out of the way.

"What…it should have been powerful enough to vaporize the whole area, what happened?" Unicron asked wondering what's going on.

"Your time being here must have drained all your powers." Megatron said.

"How long was I here?" Unicron asked.

Young Autobot fired his fusion cannon and it hit Unicron but didn't kill him.

"What you should be dead by now why aren't you?" Young Autobot asked wondering what was going on.

"This is over Prime I will have the army I need to take over the universe, DECEPTICONS RETREAT." Megatron said.

The Decpticons and Unicron flew into the sky and then into space.

"I DON'T CARE HOW WEAK I AM UNICRON JUST GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME." Young Autobot said screaming in the air.

"Don't waist your breathe he's not coming back." Ms. Simian said.

"Wait…that voice." Young Autobot turned around and said "Captain Brown and Commander Simian is that really you?"

"We're surprised to see you too." Principal Brown said.

"Why do you look older?" Young Autobot turned and saw the others "And who are they?"

"We'll talk about it when we get back to Elmore." Principal Brown said.

"Where?" Young Autobot asked.

"Optimus can you please take us back to Elmore?" Principal Brown asked.

"Sure thing." Optimus said before using his special ability to transport them back to Elmore.

Back in Elmore.

"There you guys are where were you guys?" Molly asked.

"And what the heck are those things?" Tobias asked.

"It's a long story, but don't have time to tell you." Penny said.

"Well at least you're OK Penny." Tobias said.

"Dude." Gumball and Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Where are we?" Young Autobot asked.

"This is Elmore." Darwin said.

"Well I've never seen anything like this." Young Autobot said.

"Probably the reason why is because of all that time being in solitude and it's also the reason why your powers have been drained." Optimus said.

"And that's probably why your fusion cannon didn't kill Unicron." Iron-Hide said.

"How long was I hear?" Young Autobot asked.

"About 500 earth years." Optimus said.

"That's ridiculous do I look like I'm 514 years old." Young Autobot said.

"Think about it, this place wasn't here 500 years ago and you pointed out that we look older since the last time we met." Ms. Simian said.

Young Autobot had a look on his face that said that he couldn't believe it, but they were right "500 years, I can't believe it."

"Hold on, you said that Unicron did something to you, so what was it that he did?" Penny asked.

"He turned me into this." Young Autobot said.

"Wait what?" Penny asked.

"You see a long time ago, before the war started I used to be a human." Young Autobot said.

"You were a human." Gumball said in a surprised mood.

"We wouldn't let him enter the war because he was too young." Principal Brown said.

"So I thought if I would sabotage Unicron's plan they would let me enter." Young Autobot said.

"To our surprise he did sabotage his plan." Ms. Simian said.

"But once I did the aftershock of what happened turned me into a monster." Young Autobot said.

"First of all you're not a monster and second what happened that turned you into that." Penny said.

"You know that thing Megatron used to awaken Unicron, it was filled with the same radiation that turned me into this." Young Autobot said.

"So that's how you woke up, when Megatron used that thing on Unicron there must have been an aftershock that also woke you up." Nicole said.

"So what's our next move?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball I know you want to help, but…"

"Hold on just here me out, you remember that fight earlier you saw how we can take care of ourselves." Gumball said interrupting Optimus.

Optimus faced Nicole "Can't you talk some sense into your son?"

"I know you going to hate me for this, but I agree with my son, at least give them a chance." Nicole said.

"Very well then, they can come with us." Optimus said.

"Absolutely not, Penny is not going." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Mr. Fitzgerald didn't you see your daughter, she just proved that she can take care of herself plus even you should know that there's going to be a time when you have to let her go." Nicole said.

Mr. Fitzgerald took a deep breath and said "Fine Penny can go with you."

"Thanks Dad." Penny said.

"Optimus please take good care of my daughter." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"I'll make sure that she comes back home unharmed." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Hey Darwin." Carrie said.

"Yes Carrie." Darwin said.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for saving me from Unicron." Carrie said.

"It was nothing." Darwin said.

Darwin and Carrie both blushed at each other.

"I know what this means" Gumball said killing the moment.

"Shut Up." Carrie said in an embarrassed mood.

Later on in space.

The Decepticons and Unicron made it to the ruins of what used to be Cybertron.

"Welcome back master." Starscream said.

"Cybertron…what happened to it." Unicron said.

"Wait is that who I think it is." Starscream said.

"Yes it is." Megatron said.

"I can't believe it, the legendary Unicron." Starscream said.

"You didn't answer my question what happened to Cybertron." Unicron said hoping that someone would answer.

"It has been destroyed from us trying to destroy the Autobots some years ago." Megatron said.

"How long was there?" Unicron asked.

"In earth year about 5 centuries, long enough for almost all of the Decepticons to die off." Megatron said.

"So now what do we do?" Unicron asked.

"We plan on our revenge, this is the reason why I brought us here." Megatron said.

"What is this thing?" Unicron asked.

"If awakened then this machine will bring powers back." Megatron said.

Unicron stepped on the machine and Megatron grabbed the thing that woke up Unicron.

"Now for the first part of my plan." Megatron said.

Megatron used the thing to activate the machine which then a blast of energy shot out of the machine and into Unicron.

"So how do you feel." Megatron said.

"I feel as good as new, all my powers have been strength has been restored." Unicron said.


	7. Ultimate Hero

**I know I said I was going to be working on The Shadow until Halloween but it's to late now. Unicron, Young Autobot, and Principal Brown's and Ms. Simian's secret life what else is going to happen well guess what something crazy's going to happen now.**

Back in Elmore.

"You know what Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Yes Ratchet." Optimus said.

"When I first saw Gumball Watterson I've been wondering if I've seen him somewhere before." Ratchet said.

"Really." Optimus said.

"How could you think that we only met him today?" Iron-Hide asked.

"Let me think for a little bit." Ratchet started thinking until he finally said something almost unbelievable "That's it the prophecy."

"What, what prophecy?" Optimus asked.

"The one about the war, it said that in the end the only one that will end this war would be the "Ultimate Hero"." Ratchet said.

"Wait a minute."

"Yes it's hard to believe I know but Optimus what if this is true, what if Gumball's…the one?"

"For the sake of argument lets say your right but how could that kid be the Ultimate Hero?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet said.

"If it was in the prophecy then who are we to argue." Optimus said.

"So what, should we tell Gumball this?" Jazz said.

Bumblebee shook his head no.

"Bumblebee's right we can't tell him…at least not yet. So until then we wait." Optimus said.

The Autobots went back to the school.

"So what were you guys taking about?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing that you need to know, at least not now anyway." Optimus said.

"Well alright then." Gumball turned and faced Young Autobot "I still can't get over the fact that you used to be something other than an Autobot."

"I know weird isn't it?" Young Autobot asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what was your life like before you were an Autobot?" Penny asked.

Young Autobot was silent for a minute but then he started struggling until he finally said "I don't know I can't remember."

"What, you forgot what it was like." Darwin said.

"Yes, all I remember is when I was trying to sabotage Unicron's plan, then all that radiation was absorbed into me, then everything just went all white, and then nothing. I can't remember a thing past that." Young Autobot said.

"Looks like Unicron did more than just turn you into one of us." Optimus said.

"Can't you remember anything else, anything that might be crazy important." Carrie said.

"Well now that you mention it the last thing I remember is something Unicron said about this person called the "Ultimate Hero"." Young Autobot said.

The Autobots looked in suspicion.

"Do you know anything about this Optimus?" Nicole asked.

"Sorry but no we don't." Optimus said.

Later on at the ruins of Cybertron.

Megatron, the Decepticons, and Unicron went searching for a way to take over the universe.

"You know that kid that said his name was "Gumball Watterson" seems familiar somehow." Unicron said.

"What makes you think that?" Megatron asked.

Unicron fell silent for a moment then said "Wait I do know him."

Unicron showed a video simulation.

"Look it's that boy." Shockwave said.

"I know, it appears that he might be the Ultimate Hero." Unicron said.

Megatron backed away and said "The Ultimate Hero, how could that boy be the Ultimate Hero."

"I'm not sure but if it's in the prophecy then it's obviously true."

"Then I fear this might not be as easy as I thought it was."


	8. General Grievous

**So now, it has been confirmed that Gumball's the "Ultimate Hero". So now the Autobots need to keep it a secret for now and the Decepticons need a new plan. Now is it me or is this fanfiction getting even more awesome every time I make a new chapter. Well anyway welcome to chapter 8 and enjoy.**

Gumball Journal entry # 3

"_The Ultimate Hero, man every time I'm with these guys things are always more exciting and also mysterious. But one thing that's in my head that I'm trying to figure out is who the Ultimate Hero is?"_

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with that journal you have there?" Penny asked.

"I got it a while ago so I could record all of the adventures I go on." Gumball said.

"Yeah since me and Gumball go on adventures all the time." Darwin said.

"Well then call this one, one of the best adventures you went on then." Nicole said.

"So now that we are ready and all, what's our next move?" Penny asked.

"We need to wait until the Decepticons make their move." Optimus said.

Later on at the ruins of Cybertron.

"You know Megatron while we were on earth, before Unicron's reawakening I gathered some info on the planet that might help us." Soundwave said.

"What is it." Megatron said.

Soundwave grabbed some scrolls and put them in Megatron's hand.

"These scrolls talk about ancient and evil creatures that used to live on earth or died off." Soundwave said.

"And since we have the thing that awakened Unicron, maybe we can use it on those that died off." Shockwave said.

"And that way I will have the army that I need to take over the universe." Megatron said.

Megatron looked at one of the scrolls and to his surprise the first one was the one that caught his attention.

"Unicron do you remember this place?" Megatron asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Now that you mention it I do know this place and I also know where it is, follow me." Unicron said before he used his powers to transport Megatron, the Decepticons, and himself back to earth.

Back in Elmore.

"So you're saying that you don't remember anything." Nicole said.

"I'm afraid so." Young Autobot said.

"Don't worry we'll help you get your memory back." Gumball said.

"Really you mean it." Young Autobot said in a cheerful mood.

"It's a promise." Gumball reached out and shook Young Autobot's hand.

"Wait a second, I can sense Megatron's presence here on earth." Optimus said.

"Really where?" Nicole asked.

"It appears to be…at Antarctica." Optimus said.

"Well then let's go." Gumball said.

"Alright then." Optimus said.

"Allow me to come with you." Bobert said.

"Why, what can you do?" Gumball asked.

"Don't you remember, I can transform into a super robot version of myself, plus since the guys that we're looking for are robots I can help track them down." Bobert said.

"If what he says is true then who are we to argue." Optimus said.

Optimus used his powers to transport all them to Antarctica.

Later on at Antarctica.

Optimus and the others made it, but to first witness a giant castle right in front of them. They looked around and Optimus saw that the door was already opened.

"Remember we need to stay down and out of sight, Megatron and the others might be in there." Optimus said.

"Alright then let's go." Gumball said before they all went inside.

Inside in the center of the castle.

"So what are we looking for master?" Starscream asked.

"We are looking for one of the most dangerous beings that ever existed that rests here in this castle, his name is General Grievous." Megatron said.

"Who is this General Grievous?" Shockwave asked.

"It is said that he was once one of the most deadly people in the universe known only as the Separatists." Megatron said.

"They were very evil, but now they are deceased." Unicron said.

"Not for long." Megatron searched a little longer until he found something.

"What is it master?" Starscream asked.

"It seems that we found Grievous's resting place, help me remove the covering so we can re-awaken him." Megatron said.

The all struggled to open Grievous's resting place until finally Unicron got a good grip of it and then removed the covering revealing the lifeless body of General Grievous.

"Now you shall awaken and do my biding." Megatron grabbed the thing he used to awaken Unicron, raised it in the air, and then stabbed the lifeless body awakening it. They all stared at it until finally Grievous opened his eyes and jumped out of his resting place.

"Welcome back General Grievous, now come with us." Megatron said.

"Are you good or evil?" Grievous asked.

They all looked at each other wondering why he asked that until Megatron said "We're evil."

"Then…" Grievous grabbed and activated his light sabers "…die."

After that they started fighting.

Outside of the center of the castle.

Gumball, Optimus, and the others were still searching for Megatron and the others until they heard something.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Young Autobot said.

They all made it to the center of the castle only to find all of them fighting General Grievous. At first they didn't want to interfere that was until Grievous saw them.

"Are you good or evil?" Grievous said.

"We're good." Gumball said hoping that he wouldn't kill him.

"Then help me fight these guys." Grievous said.

After that they all fought Megatron, Unicron, and the Decepticons.

"Why are you fighting us, I revived you?" Megatron asked.

"I thought you said that he was evil." Starscream said.

"I was once evil…but not anymore." Grievous jumped up and was about to stab Megatron in the face but was prevented once Megatron grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"You are weaker than you use to be." Megatron said.

Grievous was about to give up but then he looked at Bobert and then he had an idea.

"The one called Bobert get over here." Grievous said.

Bobert didn't know what else to do so he decided to do what Grievous said.

"Are you one of those robots that can turn into a super form?" Grievous asked.

"Yes I am why do you ask?" Bobert asked.

"Then get ready for transformation and don't transform until I tell you." Grievous said.

Grievous threw his light sabers at all of them, knocking them off guard and then he went back to Bobert.

"Now." Bobert transformed into his super form and to everyone's surprise Grievous transformed along with Bobert and with both transformations combined they transformed into a super robot known as "Ultimate Grievous".

"Whoa what the heck is that?" Gumball asked.

"They both transformed into one super robot." Optimus said.

"Just because they turned into super robot doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Megatron said.

"We don't plan on that." Both Grievous and Bobert said.

They all armed their weapons getting ready for another fight.


	9. The origin of General Grievous

**If you're reading this then maybe you guys are still reading this a demand more chapters. Well lucky for you I decided to go ahead and do another chapter finally so don't worry. So here we are welcome to chapter 9 and enjoy.**

Ultimate Grievous and the Decepticons got ready to fight and then Ultimate Grievous attacked.

"Forget this, DECEPTICONS ATTACK." Megatron ordered.

All the Decepticons attacked Ultimate Grievous and the Autobots while Gumball just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hey Optimus what should I do?" Gumball asked.

"Stay right there and don't do anything, you're too important right now." Optimus said.

"OK fine but…" Gumball was about to say something else before remembering what Optimus said. "Wait what do you mean by important?"

Optimus just realized what he said and acted like he didn't say anything. "Never mind just stay out of the way."

Optimus went back into the battle while was thinking.

"_I got to find a way to help them_." Gumball thought to himself.

Ultimate Grievous armed his arm cannons and was getting ready to fire.

"Stand down and surrender now or risk being killed." Both Bobert and Grievous ordered.

"I brought you back to life and this is how you repay me. If you think this way then you are an enemy." Megatron said.

"Say your prayers now." Both Bobert and Grievous said.

They all engaged in combat. Meanwhile Gumball was still trying to figure out how to help.

"The only weapon I have is my claws, I'm smaller than all of them, and these claws aren't that strong at all." Gumball said.

"Releasing Ravage." Soundwave said. He shot out a dog like decepticon from his chest.

Ravage was attacking the Autobots until he found Gumball and headed right toward him.

"Oh crud." Gumball ran from Ravage until he was cornered.

He didn't know what else to do until he thought about his claws. At first he didn't think that they would work, he thought that they would break but since he had no other option he had to do it. He brought out his claws, got close to Ravage, and attacked. To his surprise he barely felt anything but when he looked at Ravage he just stood there until fell on the ground all sliced apart. He couldn't believe what he saw and then he looked at his claws and they didn't look ruined at all. Optimus saw what he did and he couldn't believe it also.

"_He really is the Ultimate Hero." _Optimus thought until he got back in the fight.

Soundwave looked at the whole thing and immediately told Megatron.

"What…forget this? DECEPTICONS RETREAT." After that they all transported out of there.

"Why are they pulling back?" Young Autobot asked.

"Doesn't matter." Optimus said.

Ultimate Grievous transformed back into Grievous and Bobert. After that Optimus transported them back to Elmore.

Back in Elmore.

They transported back to Elmore.

"Guys there you are." Penny said.

"And who is that?" Nicole asked.

"My name is General Grievous."

"Wait a second did Megatron say you were suppose to be evil." Gumball said.

"I was once evil but not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"OK I'll tell you. A long time ago I was once the general of a vast army called the Separatists. The Separatists is a vast army of droids and the people that the leaders of that army are the dark lords known as the Sith. The Separatists and the Sith were formed to destroy those who are good and take away everybody's freedom. I was one of the most powerful members of the Separatists since I wield these four weapons." He showed them the lightsabers. "These are called lightsabers which are one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. These lightsabers are what made me the general, until one day, the day I have fallen. I was on a remote planet where I faced my mortal enemy Obi-Wan Kenobi until he defeated me."

"How did he defeat you?" Darwin asked.

"I knocked his lightsaber out of his hand and knocked on the ledge of a landing platform, but before I could finish him he got back up, grabbed a blaster, shot me in the chest causing my death. All that time when I was dying I was waiting for them to come after me, hopefully they would have repaired me, but they left me there to die. While I was slowly dying I found a droid ship, I was carrying my dying body until I finally made it to the ship. I was headed to a nearby planet where I hoped that I could repair myself and I landed on this planet. I crashed landed in a facility on this planet and I was trying to find a way to repair myself but I was too late."

They all stood there all shocked from hearing that incredible story.

"While I was dying I had time to think. I thought that the Separatists wouldn't help me but if I was part of the good guys then they would've helped me so if I were to be repaired I would be part of the good guys."

"So that's why you helped us." Young Autobot said.

"That's right and I'll be there to help you all the way in this war." Grievous said.

"Then welcome to the team General Grievous." Optimus said.

After that he went to his fellow Autobots.

"Was I the only one that saw Gumball do that to Ravage?" Jazz asked.

"No we all saw it…what do you think about this Optimus?" Iron-Hide asked.

"It turns out that I was right about him being the Ultimate Hero, but we still can't let him know about this."


	10. The Decepticon's new member

**Let's take a look at what we got so far. The Decepticon's newest member is Unicron and Gumball's team's newest members are Young Autobot and General Grievous. The reason why I'm telling you this (Get ready for a spoiler alert) is because the Decepticons get a new member in this. Hope you liked that spoiler alert, welcome to chapter 10, and have a freaking sweet time reading this.**

Gumball Journal entry # 4

"_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder every time I'm with these guys. At first I thought it was just me and the Autobots, now General Grievous. But the one thing I really don't understand is when I attacked that dog like Decepticon. Like the way I attacked didn't ruin my claws and sliced that Decepticon all the way through. I'm not sure why things are like this, but I will find out."_

The Decepticons base on Cybertron.

"I'm telling you all what I saw master. When that boy attacked Ravage he immediately killed him with no trouble at all." Starscream said.

"If what you say is true, then he really is the Ultimate Hero." Megatron said.

"What are we going to about that?" Shockwave asked.

"He still isn't strong enough to end the war. So we need to make sure that he never gets strong enough." Megatron said.

"How are we going to do that?" Soundwave said.

"Gumball and the Autobots are in Elmore right now. So I decide that we begin the destruction of Elmore." Unicron said.

"It is a start. Let's do it." Megatron said.

"But how are we going to do it without them knowing."

"I'll distract them. While the rest of you destroy that pathetic town." Unicron said.

Back in Elmore.

"Guys I'm telling you, when I attacked that dog like Decepticon with my claws, nothing happened to my claws, but the Decepticon was sliced through." Gumball said.

"Seriously." Carrie said.

"I saw the power within your claws, but at the same time it's unstable." Optimus said.

"WHAT!?" Gumball started to freak out.

"Do not fear. We can help you control that power." Optimus said calming him down.

"Thank you." Gumball said with relief.

After that Optimus notice a strange signal from the Decepticons somewhere outside of Elmore.

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

"A Decepticon has arrived." Optimus said making everybody jump.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Gumball said.

"Would it be alright if I come too bro?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, is it OK Optimus?" Gumball asked Optimus.

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then." Darwin said.

"Excuse me, would it be alright if I come too?" Carrie asked looking embarrassed.

"Why do you want to come?" Gumball asked.

"Well…look at Darwin. He wouldn't make it without some back-up." Carrie said blushing.

"Alright then." Gumball said.

"Thank you. Guess you and I are going to be fighting together Darwin." After she said that they both blushed.

Tobias noticed the expression on both of their faces and then raised his eyebrow.

"ROLL OUT." Optimus said. After that they all went to where the Decepticon was.

"You see the expression on Darwin's face." Tobias said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"I saw the expression on Darwin's face when Carrie said that and I think I know what that means."

They all looked in confusion.

"It means that Darwin and Carrie are in love with each other."

They all were shocked to hear it. On the other side of the crowd Rachel heard what he said.

"WHAT!?" Rachel said. She felt all angry and depressed once she heard Tobias say that.

Outside of Elmore.

They looked to see where the Decepticon is, but they couldn't see where he is.

"So who are we suppose to find here?" Carrie asked.

"Not sure which one it is." Optimus said.

After he said that they ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Darwin asked.

They looked around and then a whole bunch of Unicron clones came out of the ground.

"Unicron." Optimus said.

"Which one of them is the real one?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know."

The only idea they had was to kill all of them. Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie grabbed their weapons that they got from Ms. Simian and Principle Brown. They kept on attacking them one by one until all of the clones were destroyed. They looked around to see if they were done but then the ground shook again and this time the real Unicron came out of the ground.

"All of you get back. I'll handle this fight." After that Optimus faced Unicron.

"You're unwise to face me yourself." Unicron said.

Optimus's arms turned dual energon swords.

"If this is how you want to die then so be it." Unicron said.

After that Optimus and Unicron clashed. They kept on attacking each other but not really hurting each other.

"I will admit you've gotten stronger." Optimus said.

"Strong enough to defeat you." Unicron said.

They kept on attacking each other, but they were so evenly matched that it was a stalemate. They attacked each other until they finally stopped when Optimus pinned him down.

"Surrender now Unicron."

After he said that Unicron started evilly laughing.

"You think that this was it. This was only a diversion just so Megatron can bring out his real plan."

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"You better start preparing yourselves. For this is only the beginning." After that Unicron transported himself off the planet.

"What was he talking about?" Darwin asked.

"He was only doing this to distract us, but from what." Optimus said.

They all stood there trying to figure out what Unicron meant, until they figured it out, but after they figured it out they started freaking out.

"ELMORE!?"

Back in Elmore.

They finally made it to Elmore until they saw that everything was destroyed.

"Oh my god." Carrie said.

"Everything and everyone is gone." Darwin said.

They heard something in the rubble of what use to be the school. They looked and were preparing themselves for what was going to happen. They looked to see who was there, but then they saw that it was the Watterson's, Penny, Principal Brown, Ms. Simian, Tobias, and some of the other students.

"Guys you're OK." Gumball said in excitement.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Tobias said.

"Dude, shut up." Penny said making Tobias sigh.

"What happened?" Darwin asked.

"The decepticons, that's what happened." Ms. Simian said.

"What did they do?" Optimus asked.

Principal Brown got ready to tell them what happened.

_Flashback_

A few minutes after Gumball and his team left the decepticons were seen in the sky, at first they didn't know what was going on, until they started attacking the city. The decepticons landing on the ground while they were still attacking.

"Everybody hide." Penny said. After that they all ducked in cover.

They were hoping that they weren't going to find them but then they attacked the school.

"Oh my god." Penny said.

"Well, well, well. There you are." Megatron said.

He looked over at Rachel and saw something about her and then grabbed her. After he took her both Tobias and Rachel freaked out.

"RACHEL!?" Tobias screamed.

Tobias grabbed a weapon and shot Megatron but for some reason, it didn't do anything.

"Was that your best shot, now let me show you mine." He faced the other decepticons. "Level the place and make sure that none of them are alive."

"No, Rachel." Tobias said trying to get her back, but before he tried anything they started leveling the place making it so Tobias couldn't get to her.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened."

They couldn't believe it. Almost all of the people of Elmore are dead, Elmore is destroyed, and Rachel has been kidnapped.

The Decepticons base of Cybertron.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked.

"There's a reason why I brought you here." Megatron said.

"Why."

"You have the look of hatred, you feel hatred against some of them and you want revenge."

Rachel then had the look of shock. "You don't know that."

"But I do. I could help you get your revenge."

Rachel then had tears coming out of her eyes. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Anyone you has hatred for them is most likely an ally."

"How could you help me?" Rachel said in both depression and anger.

"That's easy, if you join me then you will have your revenge."

Rachel then turned and faced Megatron. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You have more than my word. So what do you say, will you join me."

Rachel then had an evil look in her face. She didn't know if she could trust him but she will be doing anything to get what she wants.

"Yes."


	11. Sensei and Student

**Now I know what you're thinking and yes I haven't made another chapter of this in a while and yes I am sorry. The truth is that this is going to be my masterpiece, a true fanfiction of The Amazing World of Gumball that no one has ever seen. I have also noticed that this fanfiction has been nominated for the 2013 TAWOG Ceremony and for that I say thank you and enjoy.**

Gumball Journal entry # 5

"_I can't believe it. I thought it would just be an attack from one of them, only to have it be a diversion for another plan. The thing is I never thought that they would want to destroy Elmore. They planned to do that, but why? Bottom line is that now the thing we need to do is find a new base to help us. Another thing that bugs me is why in the world they would kidnap Rachel, unless they need her for something."_

Elmore was all nothing but rubble, fire, smoke, and ashes thanks to the Decepticons. Very few were killed but a lot survived by hiding.

"I don't understand. Why would they want to kidnap Rachel?" Gumball wondered.

"Whatever reason it is, it can't be good to us." Optimus said.

"No, this is just too sudden they wouldn't kidnap Rachel for just any reason." Carrie said.

"Well whatever reason they took her for, you have to get her back." Tobias said still crying that his sister was taking away.

"Don't worry Tobias, we're her friends we'll get her back." Darwin said calming him down.

"Well now what are we going to do for a base?" Gumball asked.

"We can construct a new base, but we will need some time." Ratchet said.

"Well that's one problem solved." Darwin said.

The Decepticons base on Cybertron

"Since the attack was a success we now should have Gumball running. But now we need a plan to finish him off." Megatron said.

"Wait, why is Gumball so important?" Rachel asked.

"You do not understand what he is capable of. There is something about him that makes him the only one that can defeat me and end this war. In prophecy he is known as the 'Ultimate Hero'." Megatron said

"Gumball is what." Rachel said completely shocked to know what Gumball really is.

"Unless I have something to say in this matter, then you might see what he is capable of for yourself. But now there's no time to waist. Starscream bring me the next scroll." Megatron said pointing at Starscream.

Starscream randomly picked another scroll and handed it too Megatron. Megatron then looked at the scroll and again was shocked to see what it said.

"This is very interesting indeed." Megatron said still holding the scroll.

"What does it say master?" Starscream asked.

"An ancient evil from a place on Earth known as…Ninjago. It says that there was once a tribe of snake people that once ruled over that land spreading evil where ever they go. However, they were placed in tombs to keep them from spreading evil ever again." Megatron explained.

"I remember reading about that. And if I remember, those tombs are very well sealed that it is tough to get them out." Rachel said.

"If I may ask, then I would nominate myself to go back to Earth and release these snake people for you." Unicron said.

"No need, I shall do this myself." Megatron grabbed the thing he used to revive Unicron and General Grievous. "And with this, it'll be a synch to release them from their prisons."

"What is that thing?" Rachel asked.

"That is for us to know, and we'll tell you when the time is right." Megatron said. After that he transported himself to Earth.

The ruins of Elmore

Both Grievous and Young Autobot felt something. Young Autobot looked around since because of that.

"I can sense it too Megatron must now be on the planet." Grievous said.

"But where?" Young Autobot asked.

"I can see where he is going Gumball, Darwin, Young Autobot, and Grievous get close while I teleport us there." Optimus said. The four of them did what he said and got close to Optimus so he can teleport them to where Megatron was headed.

Ninjago

Optimus and the others made to Ninjago only to see that nothing happened to it. There were no burning buildings, craters in the ground, or smoke in the sky. Everything was alright.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Gumball asked.

"I am positive that this is the place." Optimus said.

"Then maybe we're early." Darwin said in sarcasm.

"No, it's too sudden. Young Autobot check the perimeter to see any whereabouts of Megatron." Optimus said.

Young Autobot turned his hand into a signal ray and shot it in the sky so he can see every part of Ninjago and see if Megatron is anywhere. He didn't see anything, but he did pick up something.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"I'm picking up large amounts of radiation in every in of this place and also picked up that there are sightings of broken materials in the area that look like they were just recently there." Young Autobot explained.

Optimus knew what was happening. "IT'S A TRAP."

As he said that something came out of the ground and jumped right in front of them. They looked and it was another one of those things that Gumball destroyed.

"Another one, but I thought I destroyed it." Gumball said.

After he said that a bunch more came out of the ground and in front of them.

"What are they?" Darwin asked very scared like.

"They're called Ravage an extremely dangerous Decepticon for it is know to come in many numbers." Optimus said before adding "Looks like we have no choice we have to fight." After that they all fought Ravage.

Young Autobot turned his hands into machine guns and started firing them at the many Ravages. Darwin didn't know what to do since he didn't bring any weapons. Three Ravages were right near Darwin, but then Grievous charged at them with his light sabers. Gumball knew that he destroyed one of them with his claws so he tried to activate his special power in his claws, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Gumball kept trying to activate his power, but still nothing happened. Five Ravages then came at him and were about to attack.

"NINJAGO." Gumball heard that and then out of nowhere a gold swirling vortex showed up, grabbed Gumball, and got him away from the Ravages. The swirling vortex stopped and gumball saw that it was actually a person with white robes, a conical straw hat, a long beard, and is carrying a long staff.

"What the what." Gumball said very shocked about what happened.

"Stay back I'll take them from hear." The guy ran back toward the Ravages. "NINJAGO." He turned back into a swirling vortex and attacked all the Ravages until they were all destroyed.

In the background Optimus and the other destroyed the last of the Ravages and then Optimus looked and saw the mystery guy.

"That should be last of them for now."

"Thanks for the now tell me. Who are you and what was that you just did?" Gumball asked.

"The thing I did was and ancient martial art known as Spinjitzu and my name is Sensei Wu."

"We thank you for helping us." Optimus said.

"There might be more coming this way so I'll take you to my place. It isn't far from here so lets hurry." After that all of them followed Sensei Wu to his home.


End file.
